5.23 Angels and Devils (Transcript)
TEASER EXT. PARKING LOT - NIGHT CHARLIE and AMITA are talking, someone grabs CHARLIE from behind. AMITA screams as CHARLIE gets hit with the butt of a gun. AMITA Charlie! Another person grabs AMITA and drags her into a van, CHARLIE struggles to react, seeing double. CHARLIE Amita! AMITA No! No, let me go! No! Charlie, help me! CHARLIE is still struggling, tries to get a look at the van and the liscense plate, unable to do anything else. The van starts driving, CHARLIE rolls out of the way to avoid it. He takes out his cell phone and calls DON. INT. FBI OFFICE - NIGHT DON (on phone) Hey, buddy. EXT. PARKING LOT CHARLIE (on phone, disoriented) Blue Jeep. Tinted windows. INT. FBI OFFICE - NIGHT DON looks confused and worried while he tries to figure out what CHARLIE is saying. CHARLIE (on phone) The license plate had an "A-3-3". DON Where are you? EXT. PARKING LOT - NIGHT CHARLIE Cal Sci parking lot. They took Amita. INT. FBI OFFICE - NIGHT DON What?! Are you safe? CHARLIE (on phone) Blue Jeep. Tinted windows... CHARLIE drops his phone and passes out. INT. FBI OFFICE - NIGHT DON Charlie?! DON waits a few seconds but doesn't get a response. He hangs up and stands, pointing to LIZ. DON Liz, roll campus security, LAPD and a medic to Charlie's parking spot. And also put out an alert on a blue Jeep, tinted windows, partial plate, 'A-33', just roll. DON turns his attention to NIKKI. DON I want sheriff, every aerial in the sky. Just empty out the damn office and wake up anyone who isn't here. EXT. LOS ANGELES STREETS - NIGHT Helicopters are searching the streets from above and squad cars are taking off after the Jeep. DISPATCH (on radio) Kidnapping suspects are in a Blue Jeep. Partial plate: Adam-33. EXT. PARKING LOT - NIGHT DON arrives on the scene, CHARLIE is sitting on the back of the ambulance getting checked out. He jumps up when he sees DON approaching and rushes toward him. CHARLIE Hey! DON Hey. CHARLIE Hey, what's going on? DON Okay, okay, just relax, I've got the whole office on it. What can you tell me? CHARLIE There were two of them. They were dressed in black, uh, masks. One of them was definitely a woman. They hit me. They hit me with the butt of a gun, I think. DON Did they say anything? CHARLIE No. DON Did you get any sense that maybe you knew them? CHARLIE No, I called you while they were leaving. Given the time frame, the probability of a successful area search... FBI AGENT LAPD's in pursuit. DON Alright. DON and CHARLIE get in the car. EXT. LOS ANGELES STREETS - NIGHT Squad cars, helicopters, and SUVs are pursuing the Jeep, sirens blaring. INT. COLBY'S CAR - NIGHT Don, this is Colby. We're intercepting the pursuit at Hill and 12th. EXT. LOS ANGELES STREETS - NIGHT Cars continue their pursuit, chasing the Jeep into a parking garage. The vehicles circle various levels until the Jeep crashes into a parked car and explodes, bursting into flames. COLBY and DAVID jump out of their car and rush towards it, stopping short to assess the situation. DON and CHARLIE arrive and CHARLIE gets out the car and runs toward the flaming Jeep. CHARLIE Amita! DAVID intercepts him, grabbing him by the shoulders to stop him from getting any closer. CHARLIE No! No! CHARLIE continues to struggle against DAVID to get to the Jeep and DON pulls him to the ground to stop him. CHARLIE stares at the flaming wreckage as DON holds him down. ACT ONE INT. PARKING GARAGE - NIGHT A stretcher with a body bag strapped to it is being wheeled away by two officers, CHARLIE is sitting in a squad car with the door open, DON is knelt down beside him. CHARLIE (Half-sobbing) I wanted to see her. You should have let me see her. DON We don't know if she was in the car for sure, Charlie. CHARLIE puts his head in his hand, trying to regain control. DON Let's just get you home, okay? CHARLIE (stands up in protest) I'm not going home! I'm going to the FBI! (voice starts to break) I'm gonna find out what happened. If anyone responsible for this is out there, I'm gonna find them-! DON Come here. DON pulls CHARLIE into his shoulder, hugging him tightly. DON Just sit tight for right now, okay? DON sits CHARLIE back down who looks completely defeated. DON walks toward DAVID and COLBY slowly, all three look into the now extinguished Jeep. DAVID We got two bodies in the car, both female. Beyond that, it's a morgue question. COLBY They had time to get Amita out of the car before LAPD spotted 'em. DON Or one of them could have gotten out. COLBY The techs say the explosive was acetone peroxide, highly volatile. You bump it or burn it, it goes off. DAVID They call it, "Moth of Satan". It could be domestic terrorists, maybe. DON Yeah, a car bomb fits a lot of M.O.s, why Amita? INT. FBI OFFICE - MORNING CHARLIE gets out of the elevator, rushes into the office. ALAN Hey, Charlie- CHARLIE We got to get some coffee before we start. ALAN Before we start what? (Turns to Don) Should he be here? DON Stay close, all right? LARRY Don, do we know? DON No, nothing for sure. LARRY Okay. Any assistance I can offer... either with the case or anything else. INT. MORGUE - DAY The CORONER lifts the sheet to show LIZ the the first body. CORONER Subject one, female, Caucasian, based on skin samples grafted to her clothing. 20s, 182 pounds, give or take. LIZ Definitely not Amita. The CORONER walks over to the second body, lifts the sheet. CORONER Subject two, also female, 20s, skin sample inconclusive. Three-montsh pregnant. LIZ looks shocked. CORONER Not Professor Ramanujan. The right radius has markings of a shotgun wound one or two months old. So, unless Professor Ramanujan has been out duck hunting with an ex-vice president... LIZ (Nodding) Got it. CORONER I've got partial fingerprints on subject two, and I'm running them both through DNA databases. INT. FBI CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY CHARLIE is sitting alone, looking distraught, LARRY enters. LARRY Hey, Charlie. CHARLIE looks up, claps a hand on LARRY'S shouder. CHARLIE Hey. DON enters, followed by NIKKI. DON Okay, she wasn't in the Jeep. CHARLIE stands up, looking both surprised and relieved. CHARLIE Sure? NIKKI Liz just called from the coroner. CHARLIE nods, breathing heavily. CHARLIE Okay. She wasn't in the Jeep. She, uh... Okay, if shes's not- if she's not, uh, then... Everyone looks at each other, all nervous. NIKKI We got a fingerprint hit off of one of the bodies, (pulls up the suspect on the computer) it's Irma Rydell. She has a rap sheet in Iowa. Burglaries, drugs, assault... DON (To Charlie) Look familiar? Maybe a student? CHARLIE I've never seen her before. DON You sure? CHARLIE Yeah, I'm sure. Why did she kidnap Amita? DON Well, we're working on that, Charlie, (Don pulls up a map on the projector) but I need you to focus here, okay? CHARLIE (Somewhat subdued) Focus. Okay. DON We know Amita was grabbed at Cal Sci here (circles a spot on the map) at 10:48 from your call. LAPD picked up the Jeep here (circles another spot) at 12:17. NIKKI That's almost 90 minutes to travel 15 miles. At night, no traffic, we're talking half hour max. LARRY So they made a stop. NIKKI At least one. DON walks over to CHARLIE who has been looking more and more worried throughout this discussion. He puts a hand on his shoulder gently. DON Come on, buddy. This tells us something, I know it. LARRY What do you think, Charlie? Path minimization? Or...? CHARLIE wavers, trying to respond. CHARLIE Um... There's not enough bias for flight and evasion. It's-It's the same with any... It's the same with any Eulerian circuit. Look... CHARLIE walks out, looking lost. LARRY So the police set up these roadblocks when? NIKKI We were scrambling off Charlie's call, um... Figure a few patrol cars inthe area, five, ten minutes to get some more people, another five for aviation. LARRY You know, the mathematician, John Conway proposed a challenge called the "angel problem". As LARRY explains, we go into LarryVision ''(very similar to ''CharlieVision), depicting equations and a statue of an angel, a chessboard, etc. LARRY In which an angel stands in the middle of an infinite chessboard while devils attempt to block her way. Now, the angel moves at a defined rate from square to square, but every time she makes a move, another devil appears and attempts to block her movement, finally winning when the angle has no square left to land on. Now, there are strategies by which this angel can play indefinitely and others where the devils are able to stop her. So, this is roughly analogous to your cordons and your roadblocks... NIKKI We're the devils? LARRY For the purposes of this particular game theory (he shrugs). An adaptation of the problem might infer probable routes that our angel- our kidnapper- could have taken. DON Can you do it? Without Charlie? LARRY (Sighs) Yeah. I mean, I don't see why not. I have rather always fancied myself more as a Mycroft than a Dr. Watson. EXT. CAL SCI - DAY COLBY and DAVID are searching in the tall grass for something. COLBY You know, I'm not one of those who always needs to be running and jumping and kicking in doors or anything, but- DAVID Really? COLBY ...It just seems like we're wasting our time out here, when we could be, you know... DAVID Kicking in a few doors? EDGERTON Before you do, you might want to check this out. COLBY and DAVID look up. EDGERTON gestures for COLBY and DAVID to come look at something, they begin walking over, he's looking at a pair of footprints. EDGERTON Same boots. Heavy in the toes like he was squatting. Staked her office out three different days, I'd guess. (points to small wooden sticks near the prints) Better bag those. DAVID Good to see you too, Edgerton. DAVID and COLBY both shake hands with EDGERTON and turn back to the prints. DAVID What are they? EDGERTON Eh, beats the hell out of me but he's been leaving them at the last few crime scenes. COLBY picks up one of the sticks and sees that it's neatly carved and has a rectangular notch cut out of it. COLBY Wanna tell us who he is? INT. FBI CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY A picture of EDGERTON'S suspect is pulled up on the projector. EDGERTON Been tracking Mason Duryea from Oklahoma. Prison shrink called him a manipulative sociopath. I'd go with, crazy-violent and smart. (Pulls up second suspect on the screen) Irma Rydell. As soon as your prints hit AFIS, I knew my job connected up with yours. DON Why is that? EDGERTON Rydell's husband did time with him in Huntsville. Duryea killed hte husband, seduced the wife, and they hit the road together. I'm pretty sure your second Jane Doe is going to be Katie Forma, a runaway from Barstow. (Pulls up another picture, this one of a young blonde girl) Told her parents that Duryea knocked her up. She's the reason I jumped his trail to L.A. in the first place. NIKKI He sends his pregnant girlfriend out driving around in a car full of explosives? EDGERTON They're all his girlfriends. (Pulls up six more pictures of women) These are just the ones I've ID'd. Two others were arrested trying to rob a bank in Montana. Runaways, drug addicts, part-time whores... All female, all impressionable. NIKKI Amit doesn't profile as any of that. EDGERTON They call themselves a tribe. They spout half-assed revolutionary crap to justify burglary-murders, arsons, robberies. LIZ And the acetone peroxide? EDGERTON I'd say he's got some new ambitions. Trail went cold two months ago. Katie Forman was my first new lead. CHARLIE What does he want with Amita? EDGERTON (Sighs) I don't know, Professor. INT. WAREHOUSE - DAY Two women open up the trunk of a car, one takes out a switchblade while the other pulls the blanket off of AMITA'S head, who sits up. AMITA Please, if you could just tell what it is that you want- WOMAN #1 I want you to be quiet. WOMAN #2 Quiet is important. You have to make room for his words. WOMAN #1 holds a gun on AMITA as they lead her. WOMAN #1 And we don't need to tell you not to run, do we? AMITA I think you have the wrong person. Seriously, I didn't do anything, I think you have the wrong person. WOMAN #1 I told you to shut up. AMITA Please- The two women push AMITA towards a door and she struggles against them. AMITA No, no, please no, please- WOMAN #2 Go. They push her into the room where the other women are laying around on couches, two cuddled up next to Duryea. One stands behind him, holding a submachine gun, staring at AMITA. WOMAN #2 rushes over and lies down with the other women. DURYEA Hello, Amita. ACT TWO INT. FBI OFFICE - DAY DURYEA is on an old FBI video tape, DON and DAVID, are watching. DURYEA (on video) Do I look at you or the look at the camera? MAN (off-screen) Just look at me. DURYEA Who are you? MAN The court has appointed me- DURYEA The court? Not my court. Your ''court. Your rules. Not my rules. This isn't about sanity. This is about good and evil. If a man knows what he's doing, he's evil. If he doesn't, it's not his fault. Is a coyote insane because it eats your poodle? DON pauses the video. DAVID IQ of 155. Goes to jail a small-time thief, self-educates on Nietzche, Ayn Rand, Charles Manson. The women Edgerton arrested refer to him as a "political martyr" and a "spiritual freedom fighter". DON Yeah. Fighting for what? DON plays the video again. DURYEA (on video) You're looking for ways to... to put me on the cross. The Pharisees thought Jesus was crazy... man- '''INT. DURYEA'S DEN- DAY' DURYEA has a shotgun resting on his shoulders, like the back of a cross, staring at his girlfriends. DURYEA They're gonna crucify me too. Just you wait and see. The federal Pharisees hunt me for bureaucratic sport. INT. FBI VIDEO ROOM - DAY DURYEA (on video) They try to label me, call me... insane. Semantics of a society that props up the weak and gelds the strong. INT. DURYEA'S DEN - DAY DURYEA (to Amita) You're looking at me. You're looking through me. You're wondering why you're still alive... (hands the shotgun to one of the women) Why I stretched out my arm through time and space and flexed my mighty, mighty hand and (claps the palm of his hand on the back of the other at Amita who flinches) and tapped you into service. You're wondering. INT. FBI VIDEO ROOM - DAY DON Why Amita? INT. DURYEA'S DEN - DAY DURYEA I'm dialed into the gestalt... and you are ''the gestalt. Blogs, web sites, she's got herself a profile in Wired magazine. You're the one that exposed that computer that pretended to be human. AMITA No, no, no, no, that wasn't me. That was somebody else- DURYEA You spoke at DEFCON. A maiden queen among the hackers... the outlaws. AMITA (sniffs, tears in her eyes) I am a math professor. DURYEA You ''were. Henceforth, you are to be my binary messenger. He reaches to touch her face and she waves his hand away, beginning to sob. The sound of wind is blowing loudly outside. DURYEA Do you hear that sound? You think that's the wind? That's the hounds baying. Now, I don't have much time left, so why don't you... (he grabs Amita, pushes her over towards the computer) sit your pretty ass down at the computer, and you listen to me. Real, real careful... AMITA shrinks away from him as he closes in, holding back her tears. INT. FBI CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY NIKKI is leaning over LARRY as he writes something on the dry-erase board. LARRY Well, actually, there is no proven correlation between... physical proximity and the promptness of result. NIKKI What? LIZ (Smiles) It's not gonna go any faster with you looking over his shoulder. NIKKI Will it go any slower? LARRY Uh, probably not. He hands folders to both NIKKI and Liz. NIKKI Where are you going? LARRY We... (rolls up a map) are going to the field. He leaves the room and NIKKI and LIZ look at each other. LIZ The field. INT. FBI CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY COLBY is looking at the notched sticks found at the crime scene. COLBY So, Edgerton says he's been leaving these at the crime scenes. CHARLIE Okay, uh... maybe this is a notch code of some kind, um, used for keys or film... COLBY Film? CHARLIE Or- Yeah, used for sheet film to identify brands or emulsions. That's not likely, but... they look... familiar. COLBY sees CHARLIE is getting worried again and puts a hand on his shoulder. COLBY Hey, man, uh... just let me know if you find anything, okay? COLBY leaves the room and we pan over to see ALAN on the other side of the table from CHARLIE, who sets down the evidence bag. CHARLIE How many cases have I helped with? How many algorithms have I pulled out of thin air when I had to? And now I've got nothing. (Charlie's phone rings, he answers it) Hello? ALAN sets down a cup of coffee in front of CHARLIE. ALAN Here. CHARLIE (on phone) No. No, I haven't- I haven't used my credit card today... Well, then someone else must- ALAN Here, let me take it. CHARLIE hands off the phone to ALAN who answers as he leaves the room. ALAN Hello? Yes. CHARLIE examines the evidence bag again. INT. DURYEA'S DEN - DAY DURYEA is carving one of the notched sticks as he leans over AMITA'S shoulder who is typing something at the computer. DURYEA Is that it? AMITA No. I'm just testing the firewalls. (She pauses and then turns to Duryea) You know, what you asking me to do is not a simple hack, okay? There are files and programs I need to even attempt something like this. DURYEA You don't need ot buy time from me, Amita. I'm not gonna hurt you. I need you. AMITA I am not lying to you. I just wanna do what you want me to do, and I wanna go home. Now, th-there's a computer in my office. If you could get that for me, that could make this whole thing go a lot faster. DURYEA You know, I read a story one time... About this Indian princess. She gets herself kidnapped by some demon king... AMITA Ram and Sita. DURYEA That's it. AMITA Ram rescues Sita with the help of Hanuman. DURYEA The monkey king. Well, here's the thing. What if I'm the one who rescued you from the demon kingdom of the two-car garage, 800 channels, freeway-bound , state-supervised petri dish they call a free society and make you eat it? The story's over, princess. You've been saved. Let's see about this laptop. EXT. ''' NIKKI Okay, this is our fifth stop. LARRY Alright, the angel and devils problem will only yield possible nodes (points to the map which has several circles in different places all over it) in places where the movement and timing of the kidnappers allows that Amita might have been taken from that first vehicle. LIZ This is the best possibility yet. Isolated, no streetlights- lot of places they could be hiding her. EDGERTON (off-screen) Or places where they had a second car waiting. EDGERTON is a floor above, outside on the fire escape of one of the buildings. NIKKI You always gotta make appearances like that? EDGERTON People just don't seem to notice me until I talk. LARRY So, I'm assuming your own process brought you to this same spot? EDGERTON Started backtracking the Jeep's skid marks from the crash site. NIKKI Through downtown L.A.? EDGERTON Tires on asphalt, footprints through the grass, same principle. They were taking a lot of hard corners- made it considerably easier. I left the door open around back, come on in. '''INT. BUILDING - DAY EDGERTON, LARRY, LIZ, and NIKKI enter a room carrying flashlights. The floor is piled with mannequin arms, legs, heads, etc. LIZ I don't like what I'm seeing inside this guy's head. NIKKI crouches down on the floor and feels a liquid substance on the floor. NIKKI It's radiator fluid. Something must've been parked there a while. EDGERTON Four doors. Maybe an Impala. Tire tracks will not be easy to follow. (Edgerton walks over toward a small table, point his flashlight toward it) Here, check this out. On the table there's a plate of glass with white powder on it. LIZ leans down and sniffs it, stands up again, nodding. LIZ Acetone peroxide. NIKKIA A bomb lab. EDGERTON Figure they didn't snatch Dr. Ramanujan until they were finished with what they were finished with in here. EDGERTON shines his flashlight on the mannequin limbs again. LARRY These parts... EDGERTON Yeah, I ran a check, this place has been in Chapter 11 for six months, no one would have known they were here. LARRY shines his light on the mannequin parts, examining the pile further. LARRY Arms... legs... heads, no torsos. INT. FBI KITCHEN - DAY CHARLIE is sitting at a table with his coffee, leaning his head forward, hands clasped behind his neck in distress. ALAN enters carrying a piece of paper. ALAN You know, I'd really like to meet that guy who was using your credit card number. I mean, if you're gonna steal, why steal junk? CHARLIE lifts his head, somewhat irritated. CHARLIE What? ALAN Yeah, a clock and a teapot, I can sort of get, but, uh, who is Los Angeles is going to need a snowboard? (Alan checks the list in his hand) And $275 for a snow globe? CHARLIE looks up suddenly, grabs the list and leaves the room, running. INT. FBI VIDEO ROOM - DAY DON is watching DURYEA'S tape. DURYEA (on video) Wrap me up in a prison jumpsuit to define me, wrap yourself up in a suit and tie to define you. Strip away the suit and tie, don't think I don't know what you are. You're a dog... sniffing through the puke and garabage. CHARLIE runs in, carrying ALAN'S list. CHARLIE Hey, she's alive. She's-She's communicating with me. DON What? CHARLIE There were four fraudulent charges that were made on my credit card: a mantel clock. Uh, it's the same exact one I bought her for her birthday. A brass stacking teapot set. That was- That was her parents' graduation gift to her. A snow globe, a snow board, I bought those for our trip to Colorado. DON Okay, but I don't understand. CHARLIE (exasperated) I don't know how she's doing this... exactly, but there's not way it's a coincidence. She's talking to me. These four things are in her office. She wants us to watch her office. EXT. CAL SCI - NIGHT COLBY and DAVID are staking out AMITA'S office in the car. COLBY So, Amita talking to Charlie in secret code. What do you think? DAVID That, if I was in Charlie's place, I would be grasping at straws too. But you know, on the other hand... COLBY (nods) Yeah. You think that's what's going on with Don too? I mean, he just keeps watching Duryea's psych interviews over and over. DAVID You got to figure that he's on to something. A car drives past DAVID and COLBY. DAVID Hey. One o'clock. COLBY takes out a pair of binoculars and sees Woman #1 pull a knife out of a bag, look around, and starting to jimmy the window of AMITA'S office. COLBY looks through the women in the case file and finds her picture. COLBY Yeah, here we go. Piper St. Joan. (Sighs) Why do we ever waste any time doubting Charlie? COLBY looks through his binoculars again and sees PIPER climb back out the window and put AMITA'S laptop into her bag. DAVID and COLBY nod at each other and get out of the car. They start to pursue PIPER who approaches a car and hands the bag in through the open window. The woman in the car is one of Duryea's girfriends and she has a gun on PIPER. DAVID FBI! The woman in the car turns around and shoots at DAVID and COLBY through the back window which shatters. DAVID fires back and hits her. COLBY pursues PIPER who has taken off running. He tackles her onto the hood of the car. DAVID checks the woman in the car. DAVID She's dead. COLBY grabs PIPER, pinning her arms behind her back. PIPER So's your stooge! She's as good as dead. ACT THREE INT. DURYEA'S DEN - NIGHT AMITA is sitting at the computer, typing in code. She looks around and sees Duryea's girfriends are all asleep. She stands up. DURYEA Going somewhere? AMITA jumps, he was apparently right behind her. AMITA I have to go to the bathroom. DURYEA Uh-huh. (calls out) Audrey. AUDREY wakes up and gets off the couch. DURYEA Show Amita to the bathroom. And show her the way back too. DURYEA puts his hand on the back of AMITA'S head, lacing his fingers in her hair. AMITA You will have to kill me before that ever happens. DURYEA pulls AMITA closer. DURYEA A lot of things happen before we die. He pulls her head towards him and kisses her. She stares at him in horror after he pulls away and he then pushes her toward AUDREY. DURYEA Off you go. AUDREY guides AMITA away. INT. FBI CONFERENCE ROOM - NIGHT PIPER is sitting at the table as COLBY enters, carrying a file. INT. FBI OBSERVATION ROOM - NIGHT DON and DAVID are in the next room, watching the interview on the screens. PIPER (on video, to Colby) Zombie with the gun. Waiting for words that will never come. COLBY (on video) You mentioned that already. INT. CONFERENCE ROOM - NIGHT COLBY In the car, during processing, and in the elevator. PIPER Mason says the devil will come with credentials. COLBY Mason tried to kill you. PIPER Dallas tried to kill me. She's always been jealous of my position at his right hand. COLBY What was the laptop for? PIPER Bitch asked for it. I knew she was a bitch, but Mason, he said no, she's-she's a member of the tribe. Even if she hasn't taken her place yet. COLBY So, Mason makes mistakes. PIPER (gives a hollow kind of laugh) They're all pieces. And Mason sees the pieces as a whole. Bitch is as good as dead when he finds out. COLBY Alright, the "bitch" is my friend and she has a name. PIPER Hm. Friend of a zombie with a gun. There's a surprise. INT. FBI OBSERVATION ROOM - NIGHT DAVID I'm gonna take a shot in the box. DON No, no, no, no. I want her to focus on Colby. DAVID I just wish we had a shortcut into her head. DON We do, (points to Duryea video) His head. DURYEA (on video) Well, congratulations. INT. FBI OFFICE - DAY CHARLIE is examining the evidence bag with the notched sticks again. DON Hey. CHARLIE So? DON I mean, it's gonna take some time. CHARLIE Are you kidding me? Are you? DON We're doing everything we can. I hope you know that. CHARLIE I know if it was your girlfriend out there, you would be doing everything- DON Bouncing off walls. I'd be swinging at anything that got in my way, I'd be tearing down the city. You don't think I haven't put myself in your shoes about every two minutes since this happened? I'm keeping a clear head for you, and Amita. That's how we're gonna get her home. CHARLIE nods. DON looks at the evidence bag. DON Any luck with this stuff? CHARLIE I've got a head full of possibilities and I can't zero in on a single one. DON leans down, putting his hand on CHARLIE'S shoulder. DON So, don't. Don't do it. You don't have to. Look, I've seen this happen to you over and over again, the stress gets to close to home and you don't see straight. You check out. CHARLIE (soft and lost) So, what... do I do? Now? DON Go to your gut. CHARLIE breathes in and picks up the evidence bag, stands up and walks away. INT. BUILDING/BOMB LAB - DAY NIKKI So, they kidnap Amita, alright, bring her back to their bomb lab, full of mannequin parts. Yeah, they're packed up here, moving on to a probably harder to find lab. They hand off Amita. EDGERTON Then try to dump the kidnap vehicle because Duryea doesn't wann leave the Jeep here. NIKKI And he doesn't want us to know what he's up to. EDGERTON In Gaza, they use mannequins as booby traps. Load them up with explosives, sucker the soldiers in. LARRY And no torsos. It's like a puzzle with the largest pieces missing. EDGERTON He leaves wood carvings at crime scenes kind of like limbs. LIZ So, he wanted us to find this. LARRY Or not. EDGERTON Or he didn't care. INT. FBI CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY CHARLIE is sitting at a table with the evidence bag with the Duryea video up on the screen. DAVID enters with a file. DAVID Let me ask you something. (He goes over to the dry erase board and starts writing figures) Did you really pay $275 for a snow globe. CHARLIE What? DAVID (Points at the figure) Snow globe. CHARLIE No, I paid ten bucks for it. I bought it at a, uh... DAVID writes more figures on the board. CHARLIE I paid cash for it. DAVID Three dollars for an antique Indian tea set. Sixty cents for snowboard, and my personal favorite, twenty-eight cents for an art deco mantel clock. (Sets down the file) Farmer's American Credit says that none of these charges actually happened. Amita hacked into their server and wrote those charges directly into your bill. I think that she's working that level that you, her, and Larry do when the rest of us are standing around with our hands in our pockets, waiting to be pointed in the right direction. So, come on. CHARLIE Maybe when Larry gets back... DAVID No, no, Charlie, she's not talking to Larry, she's talking to you. Those things (points to board) those are memories about the two of you. CHARLIE They're numbers. And they don't mean anything to me. DAVID No? CHARLIE No. (Looks at the board, and starts to understand) Oh my god. CHARLIE stands up and goes over the board. He scribbles out the zeros in the cents spot where DAVID wrote them, and starts to connect the numbers. CHARLIE It's a 32 bit IPv4 address. DAVID IPv as in internet? CHARLIE Private network. It's Amita's private network. CHARLIE enters in the URL. CHARLIE Oh, she's so amazing. DAVID Come on, Charlie. CHARLIE It's a mirror IP address. She's letting us watch what she's doing in real time, right under his nose. INT. DURYEA'S DEN - DAY AMITA is typing at the computer. AUDREY brings her a bowl of rice and AMITA looks at her. AUDREY It's not drugged. AMITA That glazed look on your face is just love? AUDREY pulls a strand of hair out of AMITA'S face. AUDREY There's a lot of love here. Tribal love. The way men and women are supposed to be. DURYEA You're part of something big, Amita. You just don't know it yet. Once the message is out, you'll see that. AMITA ignores him. DURYEA You making progress, Amita? AMITA Uh, uh, yeah, actually, it's coming along. DURYEA stands up, and approaches AMITA slowly from behind. DURYEA Uh-huh. Even without your laptop? (He pulls out a knife) Do not make that mistake, Amita. Just cause your zeros and ones don't mean that much to me doesn't mean I can't add. AMITA (nodding, scared with tears in her eyes) Okay. DURYEA A betrayal was expected. AMITA No, I- DURYEA Part of the dance. AMITA No, I didn't, I- DURYEA Well, how long has it been now, Amita? How long? The hounds aren't baying yet. Piper and Dallas, they're in jail or they're dead. AMITA No, no, you don't know that. DURYEA That's the price they had to pay, and they took the risk purely 'cause I asked them to. That's the love of the family, the tribe. AMITA Okay. DURYEA And what I'm asking you to do right now... is eat. DURYEA picks up some rice and slowly moves it towards AMITA. She opens her mouth, resigned, and chews it. DURYEA Good. AMITA spits the rice in his face and AUDREY stand up suddenly. DURYEA It's alright. DURYEA turns back to AMITA and back hands her. She starts crying and AUDREY sits back down. DURYEA I forgive you. INT. FBI CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY CHARLIE is reading the code AMITA has been writing. CHARLIE She's writing a cyber attack on Farmer's American Credit's main servers, which is how she got to my credit card under Duryea's nose. Because it looks like what it was, an attack on their firewalls. DAVID Can she really hack Farmer's American Credit? CHARLIE Probably not, no, the IP address she sent sent me to a dummy web site. I think she wants me to help her fake an attack. DAVID Techs are trying to back trace from the address to a server, but it could take hours. I mean, if they're stealing internet, we might not even be able to get more than a neighborhood. DON Well, it's not about the credit cards (he pulls up Duryea's video again) it's not who this guy is. CHARLIE Farmers' American Credit carries 15% of this country's credit card debt, do you realize if one could get in- LARRY runs in followed by EDGERTON. LARRY It is a burr. LARRY empties the evidence bag of notched sticks out onto the table. DAVID Larry, that's uh, evidence... LARRY And it is also a puzzle. Six piece puzzles date from the 1800s. And when assembled, they take the form of a seed burr. CHARLIE Bill Cutler proved that there are 25 possible notchable pieces to make solid, six-piece burrs, and they can be assembled 314 ways. DON rewinds the Duryea video. LARRY Each burr is a key piece. Now, you pull that out, (he removes a burr) whole thing falls apart. DAVID Well, you said, uh, Farmer's American Credit, they have 15% of the country's credit card debt. CHARLIE nods, staring at the video. CHARLIE $451 billion. Even a day or two off-line, you could send tremors through this economy. DON watches LARRY put the burr seed back together, turns back to the video and presses play. DURYEA (on video) The weak have to protect themselves from the strong. That's why you have to take our teeth out, crush our spirit. That's the construct you're serving. Remove the weak link... DON looks over at LARRY who hands him the burr seed model. DURYEA (on video) ... And the whole thing breaks apart, and then... INT. FBI CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY COLBY and PIPER are still sitting at the table, DON enters, carrying the burr seed model. DURYEA (on video, v.o.) ... only then can it truly come together as a whole. DON shows PIPER the burr seed model. DON Mason ever talk to you about these? PIPER looks at it, and then away. DON Sure he did. I mean everything he says, he says over and over. "Remove the weak link, and the machine breaks apart"... (removes burr, model falls apart, he points at Piper) You're the weak link. He replaced you. Amita is the new piece. PIPER You... lying... pig-faced bastard- DON He sent you to get caught. He sent you to betray him. PIPER He will burn this place to the ground to get me back! He-He will scoop out your eyeballs and spit in the sockets! DON You don't get it. I am the Pharisee. PIPER Forked tongue! Forked tongue- DON He left you behind to lead me to him, that is your piece in the puzzle. PIPER ... You think you're gonna save her? You're not. But I'll send you into Hell. I'll draw you a map. EXT. OUTSIDE DURYEA'S DEN - DAY FBI squad cars and SUVs pull up outside. DON, EDGERTON, COLBY, AND NIKKI get out and start heading toward the building. DAVID arrives followed by LIZ and some other agents. The team enter the warehouse guns wielded. Suddenly, AUDREY starts shooting at them from behind cover. DON Team one is taking fire from the two side. Team two, give me a sitrep here. Another one of DURYEA'S girls starts firing. LIZ They got this side covered. COLBY I guess Piper gave us the right address. DON Stand fast, everyone. Guys, get a command van set up out there. EDGERTON shoots one of the girls who falls. EDGERTON One down. INT. DURYEA'S DEN - DAY AUDREY Mason... She runs in, and kneels down in front of DURYEA, who caresses her face. AUDREY They killed Hope. DURYEA Calm down, remember the plan, everything like I told you. DURYEA kisses her head and she nods. AMITA Plan? It's over. DURYEA Oh, you think you were picked at random? You thought your relationship with the FBI was some coincidence? AMITA You wanted ''them to find me? DURYEA You don't make history in the shadows, Amita. You strike your definitve blow in the coliseum, while the crowd looks on and cheers. We don't have much time. If you can't destroy the Farmers' American Credit servers before the doors fall? You'll die along with us. AMITA starts sobbing silently. ACT FOUR '''EXT. OUTSIDE DURYEA'S DEN - DAY' The teams close in, getting closer to the den. DAVID and LIZ move in towards a mannequin, one of the girls starts firing and clips it. The mannequin explodes and the team backs off. DON (on radio) Liz? LIZ No casualties. And tell Edgerton he was right about the dummies. Looks like the yard is booby trapped with these things. DON Alright. Fall back and wait for my next. David, throw it. DAVID throws a decoy and the girls start firing. INT. DURYEA'S DEN - DAY DURYEA Do you hear that? He points his gun at AMITA and she turns around. DURYEA That's the sound of hte coliseum rising up around us. It's almost time to face down the lions. EXT. OUTSIDE DURYEA'S DEN - DAY EDGERTON sets up his sniper rifle and adjusts his sight. DON (on radio) Ian? EDGERTON They went for the throw phone. They're also moving more of those bombs in front of the windows. INT. DURYEA'S DEN - DAY AUDREY hands DURYEA a phone. AUDREY Mason. EXT. OUTSIDE DURYEA'S DEN - DAY EDGERTON Duryea is blocked by a bomb and Amita. EXT. OUTSIDE DURYEA'S DEN - DAY EDGERTON (on radio) Can't risk another shot. DON Alright. DON gets into one of the FBI vans outside. COLBY We're covered on all four quadrants. NIKKI Bomb squad's on it's way. DON Charlie? CHARLIE The dummy site's almost up. DON answers the van phone. INT. DURYEA'S DEN - DAY DURYEA I've accepted your phone, INT. FBI VAN - DAY DURYEA (on phone) And I've demonstrated my position. DON Alright, well, I'd like to speak to Dr. Ramanujan. INT. DURYEA'S DEN - DAY DURYEA Yeah, she's a bit busy right now. DON (on phone) Alright, how do we talk about what you want? DURYEA I want 15 minutes. INT. FBI VAN - DAY DON What? DURYEA (on phone) I said I want 15 minutes!\ INT. DURYEA'S DEN - DAY DURYEA hangs up the phone and AMITA turns around. AMITA I am nowhere near ready. DURYEA You can't buy time I'm not selling. AMITA What do you think, that this a magic trick? That I can just run my fingers over a few keys and crash one of the most secure databases in the world? DURYEA All I know, if you got 15 minutes, (kicks over a chair) 'cause that is all I gave you! Now, turn around (she does so) and get your fingers on these keys before I break them off! INT. FBI VAN - DAY DON 15 minutes? NIKKI You think he's gonna blow himself up? DON No. Not this guy. LARRY Hey, Don... LARRY points out spots on a picture of the warehouse he has outlined. LARRY The way he's arranged the yard, it seems to me it's almost like a burr puzzle. Well, if it is a burr, there is a key piece. COLBY A safe route. LARRY Here. He circles one of the outlined areas. DON Alright, Colby, you're with me. Nikki, you got the phone. EXT. OUTSIDE DURYEA'S DEN - DAY DON and COLBY move in, going along the safe route. DAVID and LIZ follow close behind with several other armed agents. DON points out the mannequins along the route and two girls open fire again. DON shoots one of them and she falls. INT. DURYEA'S DEN - DAY WOMAN They're right outside. DURYEA Alright, load up. Stand behind the bombs. The girls and DURYEA do so. EXT. OUTSIDE DURYEA'S DEN - DAY DON see what is happening and backs off slightly. DON (on radio) Alright, hold your fire, hold your fire. INT. DURYEA'S DEN - DAY AUDREY is setting up a bomb, DURYEA has a gun on AMITA. EXT. OUTSIDE DURYEA'S DEN - DAY DON (on radio) Ian? EDGERTON (peering through scope) No shot. INT. DURYEA'S DEN - DAY DURYEA presses the gun to AMITA'S head as she types. DURYEA Do it now. INT. FBI VAN - DAY CHARLIE Trying to anticipate Amita's programming. LARRY Charlie, she is talking ''to you. CHARLIE All I wanna do is talk back- hey. He notices a sudden rush of new coding on the screen. CHARLIE Hey, Nikki, hey, get Ian on the radio. NIKKI (on radio) Hey, Ian. CHARLIE Okay. CHARLIE hits a button his keyboard. '''INT. DURYEA'S DEN - DAY' The Farmers' American Credit server appears on AMITA'S screen, accounts seem to be disappearing. DURYEA Is that it? Is it happening? AMITA It's wiping out everyone's accounts. DURYEA Can they stop it? AMITA No. DURYEA Alright, let 'em in. AUDREY (Stands up suddenly) What?! DURYEA We're done here. AUDREY Done? They're going to take us to jail, separate us! DURYEA Jail is just the beginning. What I done... What I done is Madoff! Eron, AIG, ten times over and blood and thunder! EXT. OUTSIDE DURYEA'S DEN - DAY EDGERTON is focusing to get a clear shot on DURYEA. DURYEA (v.o.) They're going to write books, sing songs. INT. DURYEA'S DEN - DAY DURYEA Hell, they'll make t-shirts. AUDREY Hope died for you. Michelle died ''for you. DURYEA No, they died for the message, Audrey. AMITA Yeah... (holding back tears) the message on t-shirts. DURYEA points his gun at AMITA'S head. '''INT. FBI VAN - DAY' CHARLIE continues typing. INT. DURYEA'S DEN - DAY Big red words appear over the Farmers' American Credit service page reading, "AMITA DUCK". She does so. EXT. OUTSIDE DURYEA'S DEN - DAY EDGERTON takes the shot through the window once AMITA is out of the way and hits DURYEA in the chest. The teams rushes in. INT. DURYEA'S DEN - DAY AMITA is still ducked for cover on the ground, ears ringing from the gunshot. DON Amita. She looks up and sees DON standing over her. DON Amita. You okay, sweetie? You hit? AMITA sits up, and starts sobbing again. Agents fill the room, checking to see if the girls are dead, and handcuffing DURYEA. DON Huh, huh? Come here, I got you, there you go. You alright? AMITA Yeah, I'm okay. DON helps AMITA up and she stand over DURYEA. AMITA My book will be called 'Two Days with a Computer Illiterate'! DON Alright. DON escorts AMITA out of the warehouse. EXT. OUTSIDE THE WAREHOUSE - DAY AMITA Thanks, Don. CHARLIE gets out of the van and sees AMITA. She rushes over to him and hugs him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder. He holds her close and they kiss. The teams go back to their cars, everyone is relieved to see that they've succeeded. INT. FBI CONFERENCE ROOM - NIGHT DAVID, COLBY, LIZ, and LARRY are all sitting around drinking coffee, all looking exhausted. DAVID You ever get that feeling that you've been up so long you can't remember how to be tired? COLBY I think it's gonna come right back to me. LARRY I... feel so energized. I mean, contrasted with a discipline where results are measured in microns and light years, there's such immediacy to this work. DAVID On the good days. LIZ (Raises her cup) To the good days. The group all murmur the cheers and hit cups together. NIKKI enters. NIKKI Hey, papers are on your desk, Mini-Don. I'm out. LIZ Are you guys grabbing a beer? Give me five minutes to get changed. NIKKI Yeah... Um... no. LIZ looks taken aback and NIKKI goes out to leave with EDGERTON, who puts his hand on her back as the walk out. COLBY That one, I did not see coming. LIZ I know. I always thought he had his eyes on you. LARRY snorts into his coffee, DAVID laughs. COLBY Alright... While I'm completely comfortable with that line of humor... LARRY You're expressing said comfort with a novel shade of crimson. DAVID and LIZ laugh. INT. EPPES' HOUSE - NIGHT ALAN is napping in an arm chair, and wakes up as DON enters with two beers. DON What a week. ALAN Yeah. What a year. DON hands him a beer and sits down. ALAN You get stabbed. Charlie gets shot at. ALAN and DON clink bottles as DON sits down. ALAN You both nearly lose your jobs. And if I was to inventory it, it... you got your train crashes, your escaped convicts, your serial killers, bank robbers. DON "People work so hard at living, they forgot how to live". ALAN (Looks confused) Talmud? DON (Chuckling) No. Gary Cooper, Mr. Deeds Goes to Town. ALAN and DON both chuckle. DON Talmud's got some good stuff too though. ALAN Yeah. DON You know, after I got hurt... I started wondering about the-the whole spiritual journey. Was it just a joke with a bad punch line? You know, God's way of telling me he doesn't exist? ALAN So, what'd you decide? DON I don't know if you ever decide. I went back to work. Charlie needed me, and... Robin, David, Colby. Amita needed me. ALAN Yeah. DON And Nikki always needs someone looking out after her. People need me. And sometimes I forget that. Then, life reminds me. ALAN looks over at DON DON You know why Amita's alive? 'Cause you picked up Charlie's phone, talked to some credit card company. ALAN I was just... doing what I do. DON Yeah, being there. That's exactly what I'm trying to say. Whatever God is... I'm pretty sure it's in how we're there for each other. EXT. CAL SCI - NIGHT CHARLIE and AMITA are walking out of Cal Sci, wrapped around each other. AMITA You know, all I could think about... all I knew... is that you would find me. CHARLIE Well, you believed in me more than I believed in myself. AMITA Yeah, well, that's how it's supposed to be. CHARLIE You know what, this... this whole year has made crystal clear to me? AMITA and CHARLIE stop and she turns to face him. CHARLIE You have no idea what your life is going to look like five years from now, or one year from now, or a week. It all turns on a dime. And the things that matter... (he caresses her face) you don't wanna turn around and realize you've lost them... while you were waiting. You know I love you so much. CHARLIE starts to kneel, there are tears in AMITA'S eyes. AMITA I love you too. CHARLIE is down on one knee, he pulls a box out of his pocket and opens it to reveal an engagement ring. CHARLIE Amita... Will you marry me? END EPISODE